plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Stinger/Gallery
This is the gallery for Red Stinger. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Screenshot 2015-06-03-11-44-42.png|Almanac entry Red Stinger HD.png|HD Red Stinger Red Stinger Lost City Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost StingerSP.png|Seed packet StingerImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Red Stinger boosted seed packet.png|Boosted seed packet BostImitRStingSP.png|Boosted Imitater Red Stinger seed packet Boosted Red Stinger No Cost.jpg|Boosted seed packet without sun cost Redstinger's stances.png|Red Stinger's modes Redstingerhide.png|A hiding Red Stinger RedstingerInTrailer.png|Red Stinger in the Lost City Part 1 trailer Redstinger ATTACK lost city.png|Red Stinger attacking on the column closest to the player's house Excavate Red.png|A Red Stinger on column #4, 5 or 6, about to be shoveled up by an Excavator Zombie RedStingercostume.png|Red Stinger's costume obtained Screenshot 2015-05-28-23-43-14.png|Red Stinger's other costume obtained Hmm I don't trust you.png|A Red Stinger about to attack RSUS.png|Red Stinger in the preview tab Stinger.png|Red Stinger's projectile A Red Stinger is being eaten by Lost Pilot Zombie.png|A Red Stinger being eaten by a Lost Pilot Zombie Degredstinger.png|The 3 degrades of Red Stingers when on the 7-9th columns Screenshot 2015-05-30-18-02-02-1.png|The 3rd degrade of Red Stinger that is on 7th-9th column with its costume on Red Stinger Unlocked.png|Red Stinger unlocked Red Stinger Endless Zone Card.png|Endless Zone card Red Stinger Card Costume peter.png|Endless Zone card with costume Red Stinger Card Costume boonie.png|Endless Zone card with other costume beeeams.jpg|Red Stinger's Plant Food ability in Terror from Tomorrow Red Stinger in Zen Garden With Costume.png|A boosted costumed Red Stinger in the Zen Garden Red Stinger Costume from Piñata Party.jpg|Getting its first costume from Piñata Party IMG 0882-1-.PNG|A costumed Red Stinger in the 4th column IMG 0883-1-.PNG|A costumed Red Stinger hiding RedStin on a Gold Tile..png|Red Stinger on a Gold Tile Red Stinger's Second Costume Piñata Party.jpg|Getting its second costume from Piñata Party REDSTINGER SHOOTING one.png|Shooting when half-defensive and half-offensive ATLASES PLANTREDSTINGER 1536 00 PTX.png|Red Stinger's sprite and assets RedStinger Ghost.png|Grayed-out Red Stinger RedStingonmap.png|Red Stinger on the map FrozenRedStinger.jpeg|A frozen offensive Red Stinger RedStingerOnPowerTileinPF.PNG|5 Red Stingers using Plant Food on Power Tiles IMG 3091.PNG|A full lawn Red Stingers along with Gold Tiles Unwelcome Mat2.png|Red Stinger in the Unwelcome Mat achievement IMG_20160911_213543.jpg|A frozen half-defensive Red Stinger Red Stinger Glitch.png|Red Stinger's Plant Food laser still visible after completing a Piñata Party (glitch) 19576407_976251672517194_1171288962_n.png|A defensive Red Stinger on Pirate Seas' waters (glitch) EnRS.png|An endangered Red Stinger RedStingerLevelUp.jpg|Red Stinger's animation when it is ready to level up Red Stinger Reaching Level 2.png|Red Stinger being upgraded to Level 2 2530C459-0612-490C-871F-642317097247.png|Red Stinger on an advertisement for gauntlets. RedStingerProjectileLevel4.jpg|Projectile (Level 4) IMG 0872-1-.PNG|Red Stinger shooting as a defensive plant RedStingerVase.jpg|Red Stringer's Seed packet hidden in a vase 6484625ea83a4bb1b34a0e6eb589bf7a.gif|Plant Food (animation) IMG_20200107_171937.jpg|Max level projectile Valenbrainz Piñata Ad.PNG|Red Stinger in an advertisement of the Valenbrainz Piñata Old Red Stinger's seed packet.png|Seed packet Red Stinger Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun tag ImitRedstingSP.png|Imitater Red Stinger seed packet Chinese version RS Chinese Almanac.PNG|Almanac entry Red Stinger Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Red Stinger Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece red stinger costume pf.PNG|Red Stinger costume Plant Food RedStingerChineseSeedPacket.PNG|Level 4 seed packet RSCPF.PNG|Costumed Plant Food ability NEWRedStingerPuzzlePiece.png|New Puzzle Piece Slowed_Red_Stinger.jpeg|A blue Red Stinger due to Lost Doctor Zombie's Syringe Red Stinger on the World Map (Chinese version).png|Red Stinger on the Lost City map